


Learning The Steps

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedannibal in Florence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: Hannibal is a snuggler; Bedelia finds it hard to cope with.





	

Bedelia has considered Hannibal’s need for emotional attachment and its intricate connection to his deepest desire to be seen on numerous occasions. It is a peculiar characteristic for a creature like him. But she has never contemplated its physical manifestations.

They settle into their new life in Florence with remarkable ease. Their new life _together_ ; the word still echoes as outrageous in Bedelia’s mind. Hannibal gives her more than enough space and she is grateful for it all. Until the night falls, that is.

Each morning she wakes up to a heavy leg draped over her hip and a tight arm clutching her waist.  She finds it hard to move and impossible to go back to sleep.

Bedelia gazes at all the empty space on Hannibal’s side as he clings to her, even when she shifts to the edge of the bed. She feels entrapped by his affection. If he wanted to ensure she would not leave him, he chose a curious way to achieve that.

She does not know how to address the _issue_. It was always better when she was perfectly honest with him, but he’s not her patient anymore. This is an unchartered territory and her knowledge is merely one-sided, acquired during countless hours of therapy sessions.

Bedelia feels a new-found respect for people seeking therapy.

“You appear tired, “Hannibal’s voice and near-clinical observation bring her back to the room.

They are both seated in the armchairs, enjoying a glass of Negroni before dinner.

“Perhaps, I am not sleeping well,” she is irritated by his tone, but choses her words carefully.

“Any specific reason why?” he presses on, his voice remains professional. Too professional for her liking.

“This is not a therapy session, Hannibal,” she retorts. There is a flicker in his eyes as her words hit their mark.

“Your tight clasp does not leave much breathing space and that hardly promotes relaxation,” she continues, but as soon as the words leave her mouth, she regrets them. She can tell from his expression that she has spoken too harshly. This is a new dance for them and she does not know the steps yet.

His eyes grow dim as he tries to pull the tattered remains of his person suit back in place. There is not enough of it to hide his hurt. He says nothing and she does not press the subject, leaving him alone.

She feels a new-found respect for people pursuing _relationships_.

When she retires to the bedroom later that night, he is not there. She wakes up some hours later to find his side cold and empty.

She finds him in the study peering over translation texts.

“Hannibal, it is late. You should come to bed.”

“I am fine, Bedelia,” he looks up at her briefly before returning to his reading,” I would like to complete this section before the morning.”

Their dance came to a stop and she is not sure how to resume it. She returns to bed. Alone.

Sleep eludes her as she remains restless, eyes wide open. The bed feels colder than ever. She moves closer to his side and inhales deeply. The familiar scent of him drifts into her nostrils and she closes her eyes. When did his scent, _him_ , become something she misses, something that soothes her? Her arm wraps around his pillow and she falls asleep.

Bedelia wakes up the following morning to the smell of fresh coffee. She finds her usual cappuccino and cornetto waiting for her at the bedside table.

She joins him in the living room and they exchange their usual morning remarks. She watches him carefully, anticipating a mention of last night. He must have seen her sleeping on his side of the bed, but he makes no comment. And she is somehow grateful.

The day goes on as usual and Bedelia ponders how long are they able to ignore the matter. None of them wants to take the lead.

When she enters the bedroom that evening, Hannibal is already occupying his side of a bed, yet his back is turned. Bedelia sits on her side and looks at him. The pause hangs heavily in the space between them.

“Hannibal- “he turns at the sound of her voice and she moves closer, “I have never shared a bed with anyone before,” she speaks quietly, as though wanting to utter the words, yet not wanting to be heard.

He looks at her solemnly, carefully placing the new information in his memory palace. His eyes are soft, the quality reserved for her only.

“You have never allowed me to stay the night. Back in Baltimore,” his voice is as hushed as hers. Their brief encounters burn hot in her mind. The ones that should have never happened. The ones she could not imagine not happening.

“There is nothing I wanted more than to wake up with you in my arms in the morning.”

His honesty strikes her. She had never considered what the affair meant for him beyond the physical part. But he had not considered what it meant for her.

“It is not as if I invited every patient to my bed,” she says nothing more, letting the gravity of the statement hover between them.

Not waiting for his reply, she then turns to her side, the remarks still echoing within her. As they lay in silence, she can feel his eyes remaining on her.

“I know,” he finally says, his voice barely a whisper. Still he makes no attempts to touch her.

Bedelia moves to the middle on the bed, pressing her back against his chest ever so gently. She reaches over and takes his arm. Hannibal sighs as she places it around her waist. She can feel him smiling behind her. He shifts his arm slightly, not too tight, allowing her liberty in case she wishes to retreat. Bedelia lets out a deep breath along with all tension she did not realize she was holding. Her body begins to relax. She smiles too.

The dance resumes and they are learning the steps together.

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you're weak for them discovering all the "normal" aspects of the relationship for the first time, together. I would watch an entire show of that alone.
> 
> You know where to find me, if you have a prompt for me.


End file.
